


【彬昇】四月與我和你 #9

by Gummybear423059



Series: 【彬昇】四月與我和你 [9]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear423059/pseuds/Gummybear423059
Summary: 200413--≪EP.9 經紀人覺得想標題真的很難≫
Relationships: Jung Subin/Kang Seungsik
Series: 【彬昇】四月與我和你 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834897





	【彬昇】四月與我和你 #9

**Author's Note:**

> 200413  
> \--  
> ≪EP.9 經紀人覺得想標題真的很難≫

那一吻是間接的表示，我和你並不是單箭頭吧。

  
  


昨天早上的回籠覺在姜昇植落下一吻之後，鄭秀彬的睡意全消失了，掏出手機傳訊息給經紀人，說有空的話想商量關於戀愛的煩惱。

經紀人收到訊息的時候嚇得差點把攝影機摔了，急忙放下手邊的工作回鄭秀彬。

**經紀人：秀彬啊，你戀愛了？**

**秀彬：是的……[貓咪失落表符]**

**經紀人：是哪個女團成員嗎？[獅子問號表符]**

**秀彬：？？？**

**經紀人：？？？**

**秀彬：其實是……昇植哥。**

**經紀人：[企鵝震驚表符]**

**秀彬：很……奇怪嗎？[貓咪失落表符]**

**經紀人：不是，該怎麼說呢……昇植也喜歡你嗎？**

**秀彬：我不知道，所以才想跟哥商量。[兔子縮在角落表符]**

鄭秀彬第一次發現這個哥哥很好欺負的時候，最開始只是單純的覺得有趣，只是因為姜昇植每次都能給出很好的反應，他才會停不下來的。

鄭秀彬原本以為只是這樣。

但是一天過一天，一年又一年，從哪個瞬間開始好像就不只是單純的捉弄了，是什麼時候，幾年的幾月幾號來著，已經不記得了。

姜昇植瞇著眼笑著的樣子、握著拳頭抖著身子佯裝生氣的樣子、知道他某天要一個人做電台DJ時整天都陪在身邊認真給予建議的樣子、教他化妝的樣子、握住他的手鼓勵他的樣子、摸著他的頭說他可愛的樣子、從後面抱住他晃來晃去的樣子。

全部，只要是姜昇植因為他而做出的反應，為了他做的事，鄭秀彬全都記得。

姜昇植對鄭秀彬主動做出的身體接觸其實也不少，但都是因為鄭秀彬是可愛的弟弟，想去寵愛鄭秀彬這件事，變得過於接近本能，反而沒有去思考過鄭秀彬在自己心中的地位其實真的很特殊。

姜昇植說完晚安後，為了不被發現其實自己也害羞得要命，就沒有特別加快步伐離開，只是鄭秀彬在他吻完後又把自己縮進被窩裡了才沒發現。

鄭秀彬偷偷對姜昇植做的事太多了，姜昇植想裝作不知道也沒辦法，只是他也不確定這樣的關係到底可不可以，也不確定到底是鄭秀彬特別喜歡奇怪的惡作劇，還是把小學生般的戀愛方式全灑到他身上了。

他們本來就常常牽手，開始拍團綜之後更常牽手了，雖然幾乎都是鄭秀彬主動的，但姜昇植沒說，他真的很喜歡跟鄭秀彬牽著牽著，突然就變成十指緊扣的感覺。

像是被珍惜的捧在手心，怕把他弄不見，小心護著的樣子。

  
  


姜昇植今天醒來的時候發現鄭秀彬睡在自己的被窩裡，嚇得一時屏住呼吸，仔細一看，鄭秀彬的臉上被貼了一張便利貼。

**秀彬不知道為什麼大半夜突然跑來說想跟你睡，我就讓他進房了，這孩子又熬夜了，你們要不今天也在宿舍拍吧，我和其他人就先去別的地方玩了，你們等著收一堆照片吧。**

**-燦-**

姜昇植有點哭笑不得，想著許燦記恨的程度真的不是蓋的，不過這樣的話又跟鄭秀彬兩人獨處了，看著鄭秀彬的睡臉，扁扁嘴偷偷戳了幾下臉頰，憑什麼總是他被玩弄於掌心上呢。

雖然他知道，那些都是鄭秀彬沒明著說出口的喜歡。

在遊樂園的摩天輪上，鄭秀彬背著夕陽光照笑著對自己告白的時候，姜昇植愣住了，是因為鄭秀彬好看得像從畫裡走出來的人愣住的，也是因為他沒想到，鄭秀彬以前就提過幾次在摩天輪上告白，被接受的話感情就能長久的傳說，沒有想到鄭秀彬想告白的對象真的是自己。

怎麼辦，還是得叫他起床的。

「秀彬啊……」

「……」

「秀彬啊，起床拍團綜了。」

「……」

鄭秀彬的手放在姜昇植的腰，聽見姜昇植的聲音緊了緊放在腰上的手，宿舍這麼安靜，其他人應該都不在，那樣的話多睡一點又沒什麼關係，鄭秀彬這麼想著裝作沒聽見姜昇植叫自己起床。

「秀彬啊，秀彬啊。」

「……」

「鄭秀彬～」

「……」

「唉……我自己去拍團綜囉？」

姜昇植掀開被子就要起身，鄭秀彬瞬間坐起，把頭撞進姜昇植脖頸處。

「不行……我們是一起的……」剛起床的聲音好像能把人融化，在姜昇植腰上的手移到了臀部。

「那就要乖乖起床啊，什麼時候能改掉賴床這個壞習慣我就不用這麼累了～」笑著抱住鄭秀彬，宿舍真的很安靜，靜到姜昇植能聽見自己的心臟跳動的聲音。

經紀人剛好拿著攝影機在到處找人，一把推開95s的房門，看見正抱著彼此的姜昇植和鄭秀彬，腦裡滿是問號，咦？鄭秀彬說想找他商量，可是現在這個情況到底還需要再商量什麼？

見兩人沒發現自己的存在，乾脆就錄了這個畫面幾分鐘，然後假裝不小心踢到許燦的床發出一點動靜，姜昇植才嚇得推開鄭秀彬，使眼色讓鄭秀彬看門口。

鄭秀彬轉頭看見經紀人後衝著他的方向笑得燦爛，經紀人又默默的在心裡打了五百個問號，現在就想拿起手機問鄭秀彬是不是假煩惱真炫耀，字幕在開頭寫上 **一大早就甜甜蜜蜜的SUBSIKㅠㅠ看起來很幸福的樣子……真好💛💙**

「咳……愛麗絲早安～」

「愛麗絲～睡得好嗎？」

姜昇植像做壞事被抓包一樣眼神不自然的游移著，鄭秀彬看了他一眼，牽上被棉被遮住拍不到的手，想讓他別太緊張。

「我們沒有特別想好今天要做什麼耶，怎麼辦呢？」

「去突襲丟下我們跑去別的地方玩的成員們？」

「那樣不知道要花多少時間……而且他們故意沒說去哪玩也沒辦法去啦。」

沒什麼點子的兩人對稍微有些晚到的剪輯師發出求救的眼神，剪輯師抓了抓頭，拿起手機打開跑馬燈。

「呃，爬山……」

「絕對不行……」

「還有別的嗎？」

看著爬山兩字覺得無言，突然就去爬山也太累了，剪輯師再度拿起跑馬燈： **要不然就去逛街？或是逛百貨公司？**

「哦，對耶，我們也沒有單獨去逛街過。」姜昇植右手敲了一下左手手心，覺得這點子很好。

「這個可以～」鄭秀彬也點頭同意。

兩人換好衣服，搭上經紀人的車前往某間大型百貨公司，因為是大型商場，真的什麼都有，多啦O夢的百寶袋都還不一定能贏得了這裡。

鄭秀彬想買衣服了，拉著姜昇植問哪件好看，姜昇植笑著說你是問男朋友哪件好其實心裡覺得哪件都好的女生嗎，說完自己都傻了一下，鄭秀彬還大聲喊對，反正你選哪件我買哪件，你要是說我穿什麼都好看，我可能要把整間商場都包了。

「我們秀彬尼是哪來的霸氣總裁啊？」

「大田。」

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。」

字幕飄來一句 **我們秀彬王子大人一定穿什麼都合適✨想買的都買吧✨**

商場裡的店員看見姜昇植和鄭秀彬互相給對方選衣服，走過去推薦了幾件當季新品，誇他們身材比例太好了肯定合適，但兩人都覺得不是自己打從心裡想選給對方的就沒有意義了。

他們向鏡頭說剛好還沒有給對方選生日禮物，就趁今天選吧，但是為了有驚喜感，都是偷偷拿去結帳沒給對方發現，抱著希望對方會喜歡自己選的心態，買完後肚子餓了想去買東西吃。

「我覺得，還是做吃放最好了。」鄭秀彬邊咬著嘴裡的熱狗邊說。

「為什麼？」姜昇植吹吹熱騰騰剛出爐的章魚燒，咬了一口問著。

「因為可以邊吃想吃的東西邊跟大家聊天，太幸福了～」

「啊～同意～秀彬尼最近很常跟愛麗絲一起吃飯啊。」

「對啊，哦，有一天開了四個小時，大家都熬夜陪我吃飯呢。」

鄭秀彬回想起那天時間已經很晚了，苦惱著該不該點消夜時，粉絲們都在聊天室 **刷吃吧！想吃就吃！** 甚至連看著直播的家人們都傳訊息跟他說 **你就吃吧** 。

鄭秀彬想到那天好像是禮拜一，但還是很多上班族和學生族都陪他，看他吃完東西才睡。

「啊……如果有愛麗絲那天上班或上學時精神不濟，就……不能怪我囉……我有說想睡的人請先睡的。」鄭秀彬看著鏡頭真摯地說，希望大家要負起照顧自己健康的責任。

「你都說要繼續開直播了，愛麗絲當然還是要陪你啊，如果我是愛麗絲也會這麼做的，哈哈哈哈哈。」覺得身為粉絲這樣的行為再正常不過的姜昇植，拿衛生紙擦了擦鄭秀彬的嘴角說著。

「哦？如果哥是愛麗絲？」

「嗯，怎麼了？」

「所以現在不是？現在是連支持VICTON的想法都沒有？」

「……我愛VICTON，VICTON最棒！」

又是常見的見縫插針攻擊，姜昇植拿起吃到一半的吉拿棒說著最愛的團體就是VICTON了，謝謝VICTON給了我生活的意義，吐了好幾句稱讚團體的彩虹屁，把所有成員的名字都念了一遍後說我愛你。

鄭秀彬又笑得開心，雙手握拳向姜昇植瘋狂擺手，姜昇植也擺回去，剪輯師問還有什麼想逛的嗎，兩人對視後說好像沒什麼特別想做的了，就這樣朝鏡頭揮揮手結束了今天的拍攝。

「不過好像……最近都拍不長呢。」

「總不能每天都硬要拍得很晚吧，我們自己也累啊。」

「說得也是。」

回宿舍後打開群組聊天室，已經有很多張遊玩照被傳上去了，成員們還在海灘上寫了 **秀彬x昇植加油，我們愛你們** 。

鄭秀彬和姜昇植各自回了房間，同時看著照片笑了。

**秀彬：經紀人哥。[貓咪探頭表符]**

**經紀人：？？？**

**[姜昇植和鄭秀彬在床上擁抱.jpg]**

**[姜昇植和鄭秀彬互相給對方挑衣服.jpg]**

**[姜昇植笑著看鄭秀彬.jpg]**

**[鄭秀彬餵姜昇植吃東西.jpg]**

**秀彬：啊！謝謝～[兔子開心表符]**

**經紀人：秀彬啊，你……應該沒有什麼要商量了吧……**

**秀彬：欸？可是……**

**經紀人：我看昇植也很喜歡你啦，沒什麼好擔心的。[狗狗嚴肅表符]**

鄭秀彬打開和姜昇植的聊天視窗，把經紀人傳來的照片傳給了姜昇植，說今天的官咖可以發這些。

姜昇植回了個好，還有狗狗比愛心表符。

  
  


**[昇植]哇！**

**好久沒去買衣服了～今天跟秀彬一起去商場了，大家看得怎麼樣呢？愛麗絲們喜歡看我們穿什麼樣的衣服，我們都知道哦！哈哈 >.O丟下今日份的照片～💙💛**

  
  
  
  
  


**[姜昇植和鄭秀彬在床上擁抱.jpg]**

**[姜昇植和鄭秀彬互相給對方挑衣服.jpg]**

**[姜昇植笑著看鄭秀彬.jpg]**

**[鄭秀彬餵姜昇植吃東西.jpg]**


End file.
